Questions the Big Star nyajajaja
by Fumofu-tan
Summary: Ven lee esto y animate a preguntarme a mi o si a la gran estrella nyajajajajjaja! no resistas yo se que quieres preguntarme algo a alguien tan big como yo nyajajajaja! OWO
1. Chapter 1

**Preguntas al "GRAN BLACK STAR"**

Hola mis adoradas ¡fans nyajajaja! Su gran ore sama HA VENIDO A ILUMINARLES LA EXITENCIA NYAJAJAJAJA!

Este espacio será para responder cualquier pregunta que ustedes me dejen en un review, cualquiera vida privada y la demás todo lo que quieran saber el Gran black star lo contestara…

-Así que haciendo un intento desesperado por subir tu cantidad de fans que patético eres-esperen un momento esa voz…

Cállate maldito asimétrico ¡tú no deberías ni aparecer aquí! nyajajajaja todos saben que yo soy el que tiene más fans en Soul Eater claro después de Maka ,Soul, incluso el rayitas pero… no importa si yo soy el mas big, fuerte y guapo nyajajaja eso no se niega y el que si lo mato así de simple .

Soy demasiado grandioso para mendigar fans así que no digas blasfemias delante de tu dios maldito asimétrico.

Bueno hare un adelanto con la pregunta de una tal Funny-chan 88 esperen 88…así que otra imbécil fan del rayitas ~~ Bueno bueno a los que lo convoca ósea yo ¡nyajajaja!

_**-funny-chan 88**_

_**Gran ore sama en verdad te prefiero mil veces antes que Kid *W* bueno tengo una pregunta que me carcome en alma aquí va: ¿Qué tan grande la tienes? Hay un chico de otro anime que la tiene casi de 5 metros, así mándame un besote que te cuesta gran ore sama *W***_

Bueno querida Funny chan yo la tengo muy larga como de 10 a 15 metros en verdad crece solo y además que es muy gruesa , si no pregúntale a Tsubaki cuando estábamos en invierno y la calentaba en el instante nyajajajaja Lejos mi bufanda es lo mejor :3

Así y claro – Le besa la mejilla-aunque… seriamente- pone sus manos en los hombros de la chica- cámbiate el jodido 88 de tu nombre, por favor, aslo por mi grandeza.

Bueno entendieron ojala que si nyajajaja bueno fans empiecen a preguntarle a este dios que todo leera :3

Pervertidas apuesto que alguien penso que hablaba de su amigo de abajo cofcofpenecofcof XD pero era su bufanda :3

_**Muy pronto se vendran seciones de estas pero con otros personajes de soul eater lo prometo ;D cuidensen**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por el review y por las preguntas en verdad me diverti mucho escribiendo bueno sin mas demora aquí va XD!

* * *

><p>Nyajajajaja hola de nuevo EL GRAN DIOS! Trajo a Soul , Death the kid Y Chrona como invitados a su cuestionario , pero como es obvio yo responderé preguntas primero como soy la estrella aquí nyajajajaja.<p>

Bueno a la primera:

_**¿Tienes algo con Tsubaki? (HoshitaSweet )**_

Etto…-se pone nervioso – bueno…- Busca las palabras correctas para describir su relación con tsubaki… - ¡ya se! Nyajajajaja Tsubaki la veo como una buena amiga… ¡Si eso! Aunque siempre es muy tierna y considerada conmigo, es una amiga muy especial para mi …Además que yo sin ella no destacaría ya que ella es el cielo y yo soy la estrella que brilla en el … ¿entiendes? ¡Nyajajaja a la próxima!…

_**Se puede crear una implosión mega atómica usando: una coca-cola de dieta, mentas y un alambrito? (Anónimo)**_

Claro todo es posible nyajaja además que yo le hecho y es muy divertido aunque Tsubaki tuvo que construir casi nuevamente nuestro hogar nyajajaja también te aconsejo que pongas una bebida en el microondas es una experiencia grande ¡nyajajaja! (no tanto como yo es obvio) ¡Bueno a la siguiente Gran pregunta!

_**¿Cuándo mierda te tragaras tu orgullo y le dirás a Tsubaki lo que sientes? (DeAtH tHe RoSe )**_

Primero que nada…-se fija en el nombre de la user…-¡Porque rayos tienes ese nombre acaso eres otra fan de ese rayitas! –dijo alterado pero luego trato de volver a tener compostura sin poco éxito- Y segundo ¡Siempre le he dicho a Tsubaki lo importante que es para mí! Otra cosa es que no lo pongan en el anime y manga pero de que lo hago ¡lo hago! Además que mi orgullo está bien como esta y no es de tu incumbencia ¡ser inferior!-grito enojado- Es mejor pasar a la siguiente -.-U

_**¿Cómo le haces para vivir con tu genialidad? (Bellette07 )**_

Al fin preguntas de verdad ¡nyajajaja! Bueno como entenderás soy un ser tan genial que su genialidad están grande que a veces es difícil vivir con ella pero ¿Cómo lo hago para vivirla? Es muy fácil ¡Soy un dios supremo que todo aguanta! Nyajajaja

¿_**De las veces que te han atacado como que no te has muerto desangrado? (mizukiiiiichan123 )**_

Es muy fácil-empieza a sonreír orgullosamente – Los dioses no mueren ¡nyajajaja! –empieza a reír arrogantemente con una pose triunfal.

Bueno esas son todas las preguntas hasta el momento para ¡La estrella de este show nyajaja! Ahora viene el relleno ¡nyajajaja! Bueno Soul la primera pregunta es toda tuya ¡suerte amigo!

_**¿Porque Soul no le dice lo que siente a Maka? (alexiel evans )**_

-Bueno acaso no has visto el anime o has leído el manga –se arregla su cabello en forma cool- Siempre le he demostrado lo que siento por ella o acaso las veces que la he tratado de : Ratón de biblioteca, Tabla de planchar , Gruñona y de solterona casi no cuentan –Empezó a reír- Bueno enserio decir las cosas que siento no es nada cool de hecho encuentro que solo las chicas hacen eso, pero ,yo se lo demuestro por hechos ya que las palabras se las lleva el viento –dice mientras muestra su típica sonrisa de chico genial.

Muy bien dicho Soul gracias por contestarla bueno pasemos a nuestro siguiente ¿invitado o es invitada? Bueno no interesa nyajajaja ¡que pase chrona!

_**¿Alguna vez golpearas hasta dejar en nock out a Ragnarok? porque si no lo haces tú lo hago yo ¬¬ ? (DeAtH tHe RoSe )**_

Bueno… muchas veces lo he pensado pero él es parte casi de mi así que nunca lo haría además que ha sido mi único compañero a mi pesar en mi infancia así que no sería capaz de golpearlo y bue…no … hay que admitirlo no se lidiar con Ragnarok aunque igual no me imagino sin él.

Muchas gracias por casi no titubear gran avance chrona ¡nyajajaja! Bueno la siguiente es para el estúpido asimétrico sin ninguna gracia y otra vez para chrona.

_**¿Porque dicen que Kid quiero con Chrona? Si ellos nunca han tenido interacción, sólo en la fiesta de Kid, y eso, sólo una simple conversación corta… (alexiel evans )**_

-Gracias por la presentación Black, bueno-se arregla su corbata un poco- Lo que pasa es que hay se inicio nuestra relación que hasta el momento es de amigos y lo dejo bien en claro …

Además…-interrumpió chrona- Es qu…e en el anime… y manga… no muestran todo ya que nosotros… por lo general nos juntamos a HABLAR… o a co… mer algo-estaba notablemente nerviosa.

-Y además- Kid trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Nyajajajaja eso fue todo amigos! espero que nos dejen mas respuestas sobre todo para mi nyajajjaja! El tiempo de hoy se ha terminado pero bueno sean fuertes y mientras mas reviews los dejen mas rápido responderemos ya que cada 8 preguntas contestaremos ya que el maldito rayitas quiera que sea así -.-U y bueno antes que haga una escenita le dijimos que si cuídense! Se los desea su gran ore sama nyajajaja traten de sobrevivir sin mi ;W; !

* * *

><p>Bueno eso ha sido todo espero que le haya gustado cada 8 preguntas responderán los personajes ya que el jodido rayitas así lo quiso -.- y queríamos ahorrarlos black y yo la pataleta de que asimétrico y blablabla entienden dejen sus preguntas a todos nu mas aunque mas de black ya que es su espacio (?) XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha ~~~~ gracias por los reviews hubieron preguntas yaois wiiii ! pro que no me preguntaron a mi en ves de este idiota BIG que no le gusta el yaoi (apunta a black) bueno espero que lo disfruten les dejo las preguntas.

* * *

><p>1- <strong><em>Si fueras a un bar gay, y un gay se te acerca ¿Que hacer para que se valla (alexiel evans )<em>**

Bueno cof cof…- se pone algo avergonzado- de echo eso me paso en una fiesta adonde dos hermanas los emborracharon cof cof Patty y lizcof cof y los llevaron directamente a un bar gay … Solo digamos que a ese gay que trato de seducirme ese dia, ya no le queda vida sexual…- sonrio al final mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso- ¡Asi que ya sabes no hay nada mejor que patearle las bolas a un gay! Nyajajaja pasemos a la otra mejor .-prequeña gota en la nuca se le resbala.

**_2- ¿Te parece atractiva Tsubaki?( alexiel evans )_**

-Si claro- sonrojado totalmente- En verdad tiene un cuerpo exelente ,es muy bonita al principio para ser mi compañera me fije mucho en su físico nyajajaja-risa media nerviosa pero luego cambia brutalmente a serio- pero en verdad es una exelente persona y, frágil pero yo la cuidare por algo ¡SOY SU GRAN TECNICO!

**_3- Dicen que los que se pelean se aman ¿no será que te gusta Kid? que sientes al estar con Kid? (Danica)_**

¡YO ENAMORARME DE ESA COSA AMORFA Y ASIMETRICA! No bromees ni siquiera con eso…-dice completamente indignado – Cuando entenderán las fans que el yaoi es malo… Y que siento al estar con kid pues ¡es fácil tengo unas ganas que lustre mis zapatos como buen ser inferior que es!-chasque la lengua- mejor pasemos a la otra GRANDIOSA PREGUNTA!

_**4- ¿sí tienes un pato, sería buena mascota? y basado en su respuesta me diría el ¿por que? (Anonimo)**_

¡Bueno te diré los patos son malos tienen una asociación secreta con los ovnis estoy seguro de eso!-paranoicamente mueve las manos – bueno ok no es eso pero son malos ya que te pueden morder área sensible- malas experiencia con un pato que le mordió su viril miembro- bueno espero que te sirva.

**_5-¿Te gusta que te pongan en barios fanfics como pareja a Soul o asiendo yaoi?( Rin kagamine1 )_**

¡Claro que no! Yo soy un hombre y es humillante que los pongan asiendo bueno eso… con nosotros además que lo encuentro más humillante que a uno lo cataloguen como seme y uke , siendo los dos unos semes NYAJAJAJA! –ríe escandalosamente.

**_6-¿Por qué odias tanto a Kid? (Kara Black )_**

Por existir y por ser un miserable que trata de opacarme –dijo seco – a la siguiente es lo mejor.

A que se acabaron las preguntas para mi a maldición… bueno demonios…AHORA VIENE EL RELLENO! Nyajajaja-se fija en la tarjeta que hay una pregunta para Tsubaki- que mierd… es decir ahora en primer lugar viene la pregunta para… Tsubakin que ella no es relleno por si acaso …

Bueno la pregunta es:

_**7- ¿como es que tiene tanta pasiencia? Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias al capítulo de hoy?(Death the Rose y Black star)**_

-Bueno es que se me olvido Black enserio gomen y bueno ahora a la pregunta de verdad… no es que tenga tan paciencia con todo solo a los que quiero MUCHO les tengo una GRAN paciencia-pequeña con risa mientras le tira una "indirecta" a Black star y como siempre el atarantado de pelo Azul no capta.

Muchas gracias tsubaki eso es todo ahora viene una para Chrona y para…la cosa esa amorfa llamada Kid -sonrisa fingida mientras se le nota el aura oscura por detrás- que no pudo venir enserio genial yuju! Toda tuya la pregunta Chrona

**_8 -Que no tú, Chrona, andas desaparecida, dominada por la locura, has matado a Medusa-sama, y mataste una Death Scythe con su técnico... ¿¡A QUE HORA SE VEN! (alexiel evans )_**

-etto… pues hay que separar las aguas no uno es el anime ,lo otros es el manga y por último es nuestra vida común , fuera de los problemas "anormales" que tengo lo vemos a menudo y no puedo dar mas detall… es a..si que go… men.

Tan bien que hibas sin tartamudear mucho al comienzo… bueno eso es todo antes de eso me encanto tu historia De…- Se muerde la lengua – Rose si así te diré solo ROSE… si me gusto mucho, Bueno y similing ya le di el recado a soul y el contesto :" Que mierda puedo tocar en ese tabla de planchar" bueno eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy sigan preguntando su ore sama estará acá para responderles.

* * *

><p>Bueno es es todos hagan preguntas de todos con confiansa hasta a mi mandenme unas preguntas (alerta escritora en busca de protagonismo XD) bueno eso es todo aunque en jodido Kid no salio los exigio las 8 preguntas XD -.- jodido chico buenos eso es todo Dejen preguntas !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola llego la sección más esperada de Soul Eater la entrevistas y comenzamos ya con nuestro sexy animador Black Star que ver a sus preguntas –dice la voz que presenta el programa…se escuchan variados aplausos- ¡Y aquí esta Black Star!-no aparece nadie en 2 minutos -¡DONDE SE METIO EL JODIDO IDIOTA ESE! SIEMPRE LO DIJE ES UN JODIDO IRRESPONSABLE….-su voz es cortada drásticamente en escena.

Y luego a parece del cielo de la nada un avión verde fosforescente y a lo lejos suena una sonora risa "Nyajajajajaja" un muchacho peli verde se lanza de este y aterriza en el estudio con toda su cara mientras la chica camarógrafa queda con una gotita en la nuca…el muchacho retoma posición y toma un micrófono de sabe dios donde lo saco.

-Después de mis vacaciones a Disney world…-hace una pausa dramática- ¡El grandísimo Black Star hace su entrada!-juega con el micrófono lanzándolo por donde sea hasta que le cae en la cabeza y decide guardar compostura o algo parecido-Bueno comenzaremos con las preguntas más interesantes o si las que van dedicadas a mi nyajajaja... ¡Vamos a la primera!

1-¿Qué te parece que seas pareja de maka o patty en varios fics? **(Rin kagamine1)**

-¡Qué demonios! Ok entiendo tal vez que me relacionen con Patty pero con la tabla de planchar con patas ¡El grandísimo dios no lo tolera! –un libro lanzado como un boomerang le llega en la cabeza de Black Star luego vuelve a la dirección de su dueña Maka totalmente enojada sostenida por Soul – A de veras que hoy la tenía como invitada…-susurra por lo bajo el chico levantándose- lo que quiero decir es que Maka no es mi tipo y si tiene belleza interior, lo siento no tengo tan buena vista como Soul ¡pasemos a la siguiente!... antes que me maten cof cof.

2-¿Cómo se formo la tierra? **(Danica)**

Mmmm…-se sienta en el suelo del set y empieza a meditar esa pregunta…-Muchos dicen que fue por el bing bang pero también está la versión religiosa la verdad no me puedo decir…-todo el público lo queda mirando extrañado ¿Qué él tiene neuronas es decir el piensa si quiera?- La verdad la versión religiosa no me convence ya que… No me acuerdo si cree la Tierra Nyajajajajaja

3-¡Ore-sama!... ¿cuándo vendrás a mi casa a santificarla en honor a ti gran DIOS de las...estrellas? ¡Ore-sama! por favor me da un autógrafo? **(The Emptiness)**

Cuando gustes puedo llevar a Tsubaki no me gusta dejarla sola en la casa y sin la presencia de su Dios nyajaja-saca una foto de él en tamaño carta y la firma con un plumón y se la pasa a un Asistente- El autógrafo te llegara. Algún día tu ten fe el correo es algo malo pero llegara.

4-¡ORE-SAMA! alguna vez te atreviste a ver a Tsubaki desnuda en la ducha? **(Tsuki-Kirisame )**

-¡EN MI DEFENSA YO SOLO QUERIA LAVARME MIS DIENTES!-dice rojo de la pena haciendo un escándalo que el solo sabe hacer…

-Así y ¿porque tienes fotos de ese accidente?-dice en voz alta la camarógrafa y luego apunta a Soul como si él lo hubiera hecho.

-¡COINCIDENCIAS SOLO SON COINCIDENCIAS!-dice rojo- Además no pueden probar nada…-dice en un leve susurro- Pasemos a la siguiente-sonríe para la cámara haciéndose el idiota bueno más de lo común.

5-¿A quién prefieres a Maka o a Chrona? ¿ó simplemente te quedarías con Tsubaki? **(Tamyy Nakatsukasa Hatake)**

-Lo siento mucho pero yo tengo gustos de hombre no de preescolar como Kid y Soul nyajajaja ya parecen aprendices de pedo bear buscando a planas ¡no lo creen nyajajajaja- lee la segunda pregunta y queda en shock…- Solamente diré es lo más probable ….-dice rojo.

6.¿Como puedo llegar a tener la grandeza que tu tienes? **(Tamyy Nakatsukasa Hatake)**

Tomándote un vaso de leche al dio y comiendo lácteos diariamente-dice asiendo un anuncio comercial en su pregunta- Ok no déjame decirte que… ¡LA GRANDESA MIA NUNCA SERA IGUALADA! Nyajaja… pero no desesperes que si me sigues serás despertada cada mañana con el esplendor de mi grandeza.

7-¿Cómo te sientes en los pocos fics que ponen a Soul con Tsubaki? ¿Te dan celos? **(Tamyy Nakatsukasa Hatake)**

¡No para nada no estoy celoso!-dice notoriamente celoso – Además confió en Tsubaki que solo quiere a este gran dios y nada mas –dice poco ególatra luego más tranquilo- y si por algunas razón Soul me quita MI arma… Terminara en una zanja –sonrisa con brillitos y pasa a la siguiente pregunta.

8-¿Te preocupaste mucho, mucho, pero mucho al ver que Tsubaki no volvía de su pelea con Masamune? **(Tamyy Nakatsukasa Hatake)**

¡Por supuesto! No solo perdería a mi arma si no a una amiga y a la persona de mi vid… ¡Olviden los ultimo!-dice rojo…- Pasemos a la siguiente pero es interrumpido.

-Neee Black star ya hicimos las ocho preguntas y Death the kid tiene listo el Death the cannon si es que le pasamos las 8 preguntas...-sale la camarógrafa a escena susurrándole esto al animador…-Además amenaza con cortarnos el presupuesto del programa y todo…

-Jodido rayitas ok haremos lo que dice el grandísimo Dios pensara en algo…-dice en susurro y enseguida la camarógrafa se retira de escena y el animador retoma el programa.

-Por un Idiota Fanático de la Simetría no podemos seguir con las preguntas a los demás invitados…-dice cabreado- Pero no se pierdan el próximo capítulo no será tan divertido ya que… solo serán preguntas de los invitados que hoy no fueron cuestionados o si su grandísimo dios no contestar a ninguna pregunta… ¡PERO SU PRECENCIA LOS DISLUMBRARA NYAJAJAJA NO SE LO PIERDAN BYE BYE!

* * *

><p>No me hago cargo de los invitados no entrevistados si quieren joder a alguien jodan a Death the kid y su simetría- la escritora usa como escuda a Death the kid.- Ya saben jodanlo a el el próximo capítulo serán recompensados lo juro dejen review bye!-escritora huye y deja a Death the kid como carnada para los furiosos lectores insatifechos.<p> 


End file.
